Alchemist of Farore
by Kaite1211
Summary: When Ed tried to sacrifice himself in order to bring back his brother, he ended up getting teleported to what he quickly learned to be a different universe. 10 years later, he is sent on a journey to prevent evil from spreading across Hyrule... holding on to the hope that he would be able to find the brother that he lost so long ago. (based on the 2003 anime, and Ocarina of Time)


**A/N: For those of you who are waiting for an update of one of my other fanfictions... don't worry, they are still being worked on, and are not abandoned. I just happened to be struck by a plot bunny that manifested into this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this crossover, and please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Legend of Zelda franchise, nor Fullmetal Alchemist, I only own this fanfiction which was written for entertainment purposes only**

* * *

Amestris—1915

I slowly opened up my eyes to see Rose's face dominating my field of vision.

"Ed... Are you alive?"

I nodded slightly, tears streaming from my eyes; "Yeah..."

I raised my right arm to wipe my tears, "Why am I crying?" And then I gasped in amazement-my right hand was no longer automail, but flesh.

Quickly, I sat up while Rose explained what had happened.

"Al transmuted you... your dead body..." As she spoke, her voice was soft, almost like she didn't trust herself to not cry if she spoke even a little louder.

"He used the philosopher's stone to restore me? Then what happened to Al?!" My voice, initially hushed to nearly a whisper due to anguish, grew into a shout of shock, confusion, and grief.

Rose turned away, her body language providing an answer while her voice could not.

"Are you telling me that Al is gone?"

She didn't reply.

I stood, frantically searching for my younger brother even though I knew that my efforts were futile; "Al! Al! Al, where are you?!" The volume of my voice increased in desperation.

I was silenced by the cry of an infant.

With a crazy idea already forming in my mind, I turned to Rose; "You should probably hurry and get out of here. I hate to ask, but could you take him too?" I gestured towards Wrath.

"What about you, Ed?"

"I'm going to destroy this place, to make sure that nobody ever seeks the philosopher's stone again."

She nodded slightly, "You can come along afterward, by yourself, right? After all, you've got some fine legs there, now."

I threw her a smirk, knowing that that it wouldn't be likely that we would meet again. It was a pity, really—she seemed to be nice, but I knew that no one could compare to Winry.

When I was sure that Rose had made it safely back above ground, I stepped into the center of the transmutation circle.

With a sense of finality, I clapped my hands and pressed them against my chest-hoping that my efforts would be enough to revive Al.

From underneath closed eyelids, I could see the characteristic bright blue light of a transmutation... and then everything went black.

oOo

Hyrule—XXX

Elise POV:

Night darkened the windows of my small, humble home as I sobbed into my husband's embrace, distraught over the recent death of my son, Link.

It was only a day ago when he had been held in my arms as I tried to amuse him, and everything seemed like it was normal, he even tried to speak just before I had put him to bed.

With a strange sense of forbidding, I woke up in the darkness of early morning, anxious to check on Link. When I got to his cradle, his small heart had already halted, and his skin was quickly losing heat. He had already passed away.

So when I heard an infant's cry, not that different from Link's, it was only logical that I rushed to the door and wrenched it open. I couldn't help but gasp at the sight before me.

An infant, approximately the same age as Link, had been wrapped in a long, red trench coat and placed on my doorstep. His hair had a similar golden hue, and his facial structure was almost identical; the only thing that was obviously different was the infant's eye color. Instead of Link's cerulean blue eyes, the infant had those that were a startling amber-the eye color of the Guerado, and yet, unlike the Gurado. What I didn't notice were the metal arm and leg that had replaced his natural limbs.

Gurado child or not, I decided to take in the child and raise him as if he were my own.

oOo

Tears streamed down my face as I galloped my husband's chestnut mare towards what I knew to be the location of the Lost Woods and Kokiri Village.

Civil unrest had erupted around Hyrule, and the only place that I knew to be safe was the area protected by the Great Deku Tree. I could only hope that he would accept my adopted child into the midst of his children.

I halted the mare and dismounted once I saw the entrance to the Lost Woods, leading her behind me.

When I had entered the woods, a childish laugh seemed to reverberate through the dense trees that surrounded the area.

"Who's there?" I called out, getting ready to mount the mare.

A young child appeared, a boy, to be exact. His blond-like red hair was covered with an upturned forest green cap, and his round, sky blue eyes were full of caution. His skinny-yet-slightly-muscular arms were bare, with only his shoulders covered by a two-layered tank top; his tattered pants appeared to have once been longer, however time had resulted in them being long enough to just go past his knees; his boots, in just as a battered condition as his pants, rose barely above his ankles.

"I'm a Kokiri; what are you doing in the Lost Woods?" His tone was arrogant, and seemed to be slightly authoritative.

"I have come to speak to the Deku Tree."

His eyes examined me, narrowed with suspicion—until he caught sight of the bundle of red fabric in my arms, then he simply rolled his eyes with a small sigh of defeat.

"Alright lady, just follow me." He pivoted on his heel and headed in the direction of what I assumed to be location of the Deku Tree. After a few steps though, he stopped, and turned back towards me.

"If you'd like, I'll lead your horse for you."

I gave him a small smile of appreciation, handing over the mare's reigns; "Thank you."

He didn't reply, silently accepting the reigns, and proceeded to travel in the direction that he had been traveling prior.

oOo

Slowly, I approached the Great Deku Tree, holding my adopted son in my arms.

"Why art thou here, child of Hylia?" A deep voice, which I could only assume to belong to the Great Deku Tree, rumbled throughout the secluded meadow that the boy had led me to.

"I have come to seek for you to grant my son your protection." When he remained silent, I assumed it to be an invitation to explain; "Throughout Hyrule, there is civil unrest, and several civilians of every race have been killed due to the conflict. Within the past few days, I had this feeling that I had to take this child to a place that I knew to be safe—my husband and I agreed to take our son here."

A moment of silence reigned throughout the meadow as I ended my explanation. Just as I was about to open my mouth, the Great Deku Tree spoke.

"Very well, I shall take the child and raise him as if he were a Kokiri himself."

I nodded, and kneeled, placing my adopted son before the Deku Tree. As I stood, I wiped away a tear that I didn't realize was there.

"Thank you, Great Deku Tree, and may the Goddesses be with you." I bowed my head in respect.

"And may they be with you as well, child of Hylia." As I exited the meadow, I could feel a slight breeze against my back, and I could have sworn I had heard whispered words that I wasn't supposed to hear.

"For they are certainly with your child…"

* * *

**A/N: So... What do you guys think? Nice? Not so nice? Please leave a review!**


End file.
